


My heart flutters to the affection you serve

by TsunKing



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Awkward Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, God dammit Miu, M/M, but say very little, maybe add a strong language warning cause its Miu?, other students are there, these two are so adorable it hurts my teeth, tsumugi is a low-key yaoi shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunKing/pseuds/TsunKing
Summary: They were supposed to take things slow, and kissing was just another small step. So why the hell did Iruma have to catch them kissing now of all times





	My heart flutters to the affection you serve

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as the fluffy follow-up fic to the last fic I wrote, "What is faded and lost, is never gone for good". To be honest; should I have given myself more time for writing? (maybe)  
> was this title the cheesiest thing ever? (hell yes)  
> do I regret making this anyway? (hell no)  
> was writing a goshi fluff fic where they get exposed by Miu a good idea? (ABSOLUTELY!)

It was another normal day. The sky was clear, save for a few clouds, the sun wasn’t too bright but still warm, and the breeze was brisk and gentle. Birds chirped and flew, and to anyone, this day would be considered beautiful.

It felt even better under the shade of a tree, as Gonta and Ryoma knew. The two would lie under the tree in the rather sprawling courtyard in Hope’s Peak, and just enjoy the others company. Gonta would lie against the tree, and Ryoma would lean into Gonta’s chest with his back pressed against him.

They’ve been dating for roughly two or three weeks now, however, their relationship was something they had agreed to keep a secret from their classmates for the time being. On one hand, Ryoma was just shy and embarrassed to come out and say he was dating the class Entomologist, but really he already by this point knew his classmates well enough that he wouldn’t hear the end of it if word got out that he and Gonta were in a relationship. 

He can just picture it, Kaede giving him never-ending comments of “congratulations”, Tenko would probably say something about degenerate males, Angie would say her God knew all along, but by far the two that would be the worst is Kokichi and Miu. Kokichi would just jab at him constantly, and never let the two of them hear the end of it, and Miu would just…….  
Ryoma let out a groan and a sigh at the thought, Miu’s vulgarity knew no bounds and just thinking about it hurt his head.

Gonta’s hand found itself on Ryoma’s head and lightly scratched and massaged his scalp. “Is Ryoma feeling okay?” he asked, the words breaking Ryoma out of his thoughts. “Mm? Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about…” he says as he leans into Gonta’s hand.

Their relationship hadn’t physically escalated beyond holding hands and cuddling, even kissing was something that they had yet to do. Ryoma didn’t want to force anything sudden on Gonta and decided to ease their way through their relationship slowly. It wasn’t like that made the two of them unhappy by any means, both of them were content with the way things were and simply being together was all it took to make them happy and content. 

“Could Gonta ask question?” breaking the silence once more. “Sure, what’s up?” Ryoma asked back, reluctantly moving his head and turning towards his boyfriend

“Umm…..” he was blushing “could…. Could Gonta kiss Ryoma?”

Ryoma’s eyes immediately widened and if eyes could stretch, it's perfectly plausible to think they could stretch further and out his head. “Wha….. wait where’s this coming from?” he tried to hide his surprise but one could still hear a slight crack in his usually deep voice.

“Well…. Gonta spending time with friends, and he see Kaede and Shuichi kissing, so Gonta asked if that normal” Gonta was lightly scratching his chin a telltale sign that Ryoma knew Gonta tended to do when he was embarrassed. “and Kaede tell Gonta that it perfectly normal for couple to kiss, so Gonta wondered if it okay to kiss Ryoma…” he trailed off sheepishly.

“....” dumbfounded alone could not describe the expression on Ryoma’s face as he was still trying to process what was just asked of him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to kiss Gonta, truth be told this wouldn’t even be the first time he’s kissed someone, but that was way back when, and he was in the now, with quite possibly the most innocent person to walk this earth, asking him if they could kiss. He wanted to ask Gonta if he was sure, but....

 

“.....?” Gonta was giving him a look. A look that had fragments of uncertainty, thinking he did something wrong, but at the same time the sparkle you would see in the eyes of a curious child. It was the look that Ryoma could never say no to. “If you're sure…. Then I guess I wouldn’t mind”. He took a deep breath before he slowly stood up. Their drastically different heights made it so that Ryoma would just barely be eye to eye with Gonta even though he was sitting down. Once he stood up, Gonta awkwardly brought one of his hands to Ryoma’s neck and tried to gently pull him closer, he was going off of how he saw Kaede and Shuichi kiss each other. 

They both closed their eyes as they simply pressed their lips together, both of them being perfectly still, Ryoma making sure Gonta was comfortable and okay, as he rested his hands on Gonta’s shoulders and rubbed them in a reassuring manner.

He couldn’t tell how long they remained like that but eventually the two slowly separated, both of their faces equally flushed and had equal looks of embarrassment. “Did….. did Gonta do okay?”

“You did just fine,” he said in a soothing manner, or at least as soothing as his voice could be as he brought their foreheads together and rested them there. “That felt really nice Gonta”

“Then…. Could Gonta and Ryoma kiss again?” he asked once more, and there wasn’t even a response or hesitation as Ryoma’s lips found its way back to Gonta’s in no time. Gonta’s hands found themselves on Ryoma’s hips this time, and Ryoma kept his on Gonta’s shoulders once more. Without realizing it, Gonta found his tongue slowly prodding at Ryoma’s mouth, and he worried he may have been rushing things. Only to find Ryoma, slowly parting his lips and tilting his head, letting the kiss become deeper. It was a slow, shy and almost innocent, the way the two were awkwardly trying to kiss each other, but neither of them protested to the others advances. Only hums and slow breaths were made as they kissed...... 

Though completely unaware that they were being watched.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~DING DONG, BING BONG~

The bell had rung, signifying that class was over. The sounds of students scrambling around, conversing amongst each other and the like had reverberated in the class and halls. Ryoma had gotten up once his belongings were together and was waiting for Gonta to pack up and head to his lab. Fridays after class are usually when the couple would go the Entomologist’s lab and teach the tennis pro more about bugs. It was like clockwork for them and that's what should have happened, Ryoma thinks, until -

“Listen up ya fucking virgins!” yelled out the only possible person being that obnoxious; Miu Iruma. “I got something real good ya’ll need to see!” she said with her usual high and mighty self.

“Iruma-san…. I don't think I need to remind you that the last time you wanted to ‘show us’ something, it ended in a complete disaster” Rantaro chimed in.

“Nishishi~, he’s right!” Kokichi spoke up “It’s not like a waste of space like Iruma has anything important to ever show us~”

“W-w-waste of space?!” Ryoma couldn’t tell if the look on her face was ecstasy or horror, but it's not like this is the first time this had happened, so he just brushed it off as she spoke again. “That’s not it, I’m not here to show off my babies! I got something even better AHAHAHAA!” she laughed clutching her stomach.

Ryoma sighed, but luckily Gonta had just finished packing up his things and got up to leave, smiling at Ryoma and ignoring the obnoxious inventor as the two made their way to the exit of the classroom.

“Hold it right there shrimp dick!” Miu yelled, pointing a finger at Ryoma, who only groaned and turned his head around. “you're keeping your gremlin ass right. Fucking. Here! You too Tarzan!” Ryoma and Gonta only shared puzzled looks before reluctantly walking back to their desk’s.

“Iruma-san, might you tell us what this is about?” Kirumi asked.

“Yeah! Some of us are busy and got places to be at right now!” Kaito yelled, only for Shuichi to slightly laugh and Maki to shake her head and mumble “since when have you ever been busy”

“Well feast your eyes on this bad boy!” Miu reached into her bra, muttering “where the fuck did I put it?!” she blurted out as she frantically tried searching her clothes.

“Iruma, I get being a horny exhibitionist is a hobby of yours, but is this really the time to flash your chest out in front of us?” Kokichi said with his usual grin.

“Shut it dick cheese! Aha! Gotcha bitch!” and pulled out a USB, and made her way over to the computer to plug it in.  
“Alright just give’em a second to load,” she said before turning on the projector.

This was a waste of time, Ryoma thought, that was until the images on the projector loaded and became clear for everyone to see. Gasps and confused looks were had in response to the images on-screen, Ryoma looked mortified and Gonta only scratched his chin and gave a low “oh…”

It was pictures of them. The two of them in the courtyard, kissing each other. “Iruma,” Ryoma said in a dangerously low tone. “What do you think you're doing?” he gave her a glare with eyes that could burn a hole through her “Spying on people without them knowing isn’t cool y’know”.

“W-what?!” she looked taken aback “I-I was just taking a new drone I made o-out for a spin…. I didn't think I’d find you two there!” she shot back “and besides….” she grinned before speaking “enough about me, what the actual fuck are you and muscles doing behind our backs?”

“That's….” Ryoma was struggling to find an answer until... “Gonta dating Ryoma! Sorry for worrying friends.” he blurted out in his cheery matter, and Ryoma’s face immediately shot to Gonta as his classmates blurted out; “HUH?!”

Gonta, safe to say, looked pretty confused until he looked back at Ryoma and saw the shocked look on his face and realized his mistake in horror. “Sorry! Gonta idiot, he not suppose to tell others!” he looked like he was about to legitimately cry, and Ryoma immediately got up and did his best to calm him down with “its okay” or “I’m not mad at you..”

“Nyahaha! It appears Atua was right once again!” Angie exclaimed, as she raised her hands and prayed. Well, it looks like that was one reaction he more or less saw coming.

“Aww, this is just like a shoujo manga I read one time!” Tsumugi commented, slicing the tension in the air. “The couple gets exposed in front of their class, much to the shock of their peers at a secret relationship! And a male relationship at that!” She was fangirling at this point and began rambling on and on until Kaede spoke up.

“Ummmmm anyway….. I’m happy for you two!” she clasped her hands with her usual friendly smile, “I’m really glad that you found someone Hoshi-kun!” Shuichi and Rantaro sharing a nod in agreement and Kaito giving him a thumbs up.

“That's…. That's nice of you guys to say….” Ryoma managed to utter out, the attention on him was something he avoided for a reason. “Kehehe….” a small cackle brought their attention to Korekiyo Shinguji, who had remained silent up until now. “What? What's so funny?” Ryoma asked in a deadpan manner.

“Kehehe…. I assure you it is nothing to earn your spite, and on the contrary, I too am quite pleased that you have found a significant other. If you ask me, it is simply beautiful for one who acts as though there is no hope to find someone to care for them.” he rambled

“That…. That very nice of Shinguji-san to say!” Gonta said, wiping his tears from his face. “Although….” Kiyo spoke up once more “if I must say, I’ve had my suspicions about you two for quite some time now.” only to receive a mixture of skepticism and shock from Ryoma. “Is it really that shocking? It was almost rare to not see you two together at every hour of the day, and out of everyone, it appeared Hoshi-kun was the most acquainted with Gokuhara-san” he explained, earning a sigh from Ryoma, “Kehehe, it truly is as though you both lack the art of subtlety”

“Shinguji-san. That is quite enough” Kirumi said as she stood up and turned towards Ryoma and Gonta, “In any case, we are truly happy with your relationship, and if you wish for us to keep this private” she shot a threatening look at Miu who only squealed to in response, “then you have my word that this knowledge will stay in this classroom.” and looked to everyone else in the class who gave nods in agreement.

“Nyeh…. It’d be too much work to talk about it anyways….” groaned Himiko, with Tenko “hmph, I’m only keeping this a secret because Toujo-sama asked us too! You better be thankful degenerate male!” well that's another response he saw coming.

“Fiiiiiiiine, I’ll keep my mouth shut” Kokichi whined while pouting.

“Hmmm…,” Miu spoke up again but this time was leaning down slightly and looking at Gonta and Ryoma with a hand on her chin, and she actually looked like she was contemplating for once. “Hmm? Is something wrong Iruma?” Gonta asked.

“I just don't fucking get it!” she said in an irritated manner, getting confused stares from her classmates before elaborating “I mean, the size difference between you two is bigger than my tits! So how the fuck would…. You know” she starts rubbing and smacking her hands together in various ways “how the hell would fucking between the two of you even work?!”

“......”

“Ryoma, what Iruma-san talking about?” 

“.................”

And no one questioned why Miu’s inventions were found destroyed the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> like last time, please tell me your thoughts :D


End file.
